dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sung Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Hoon *'Nombre:' 성훈 / Sung Hoon *'Nombre real:' 방성훈 / Bang Sung Hoon *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:'74 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Stallion Entertainment Dramas *The iDOLM@STER.KR (SBS Plus, 2017) *My Secret Romance (OCN, 2017) *Five Enough (KBS2, 2016) *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015) *Noble, My Love (Naver TVCast, 2015) *Six-Person Room (DramaWeb, 2014) *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *The Birth of a Family (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *Bodyguard (CCTV, 2012) *New Tales of Gisaeng (SBS, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''You are the world of me tema para My Secret Romance'' (2017) *''Same'' (junto a Song Ji Eun) tema para My Secret Romance (2017) *''Is This The Start (Sung Hoon Solo Ver.)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Nothing is Easy (Sung Hoon Solo Ver.)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Is This The Start (junto a Kim Jae Kyung)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Sunlight (junto a Gum Mi)'' tema para Six-Person Room (2014) Películas * Come Back to Busan Port (2016) Musicales *'2014:' Summer Snow Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 (SBS, 2017) *Knowing Bros (아는 형님) (JTBC, 2016) *Happy Together - Unique Couples Special ''(KBS, 2016) *Cool Kiz On The Block (2015) Videos Musicales *Real Girls Project - Dream (2016) *Nop.K - Climax (feat. Hoon.J) (2016) *Davichi - Take a Drink Together (2013) *Oh Yun Hye ft Red Roc - Promise me (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Yong In University (Educación Física y Social) *'Debut: 2011 Drama SBS New Tales of Gisaeng *'''Especialidades: Natación. *Su sueño antes de la actuación era convertirse en nadador profesional, por lo que practicó la natación desde muy temprana edad hasta los 16 años, posteriormente, las sucesivas lesiones le obligaron a retirarse. *Padeció de cáncer en la mandíbula. *Antes de ser actor se destacó en natación durante 14 años. *A pesar que no es cantante participó en el musical Summer Snow estrenado en Japón. *Cuando se le pregunta sobre su chica ideal siempre responde que sea adorable, que sea más cute que sexy y en cuanto al físico que sea bajita. *En el programa de televisión Stranger Heart admitió que le gustaba la actriz Im Soo Hyang, con quien protagonizó el drama ''New tales of gisaeng, ''incluso dijo que pensaba en ella después de grabar, pero aclaró que solo fue en el tiempo de la grabación del drama. *En el programa ''Happy Together ''le preguntaron a Shin Hye Sun quién besaba mejor entre Sung Hoon y Gang Dong Won, a lo que ella respondio que era Sung Hoon. *El actor es un promisorio DJ. El 3 de junio 2016 en Myeong-dong (Rooftop Bar) se vio a Sung Hoon transformado en un DJ de ROI (Roy / DJ Actividades personas). * En particular, sus actuaciones y reuniones de fans tienen tal abundancia de seguidores que es capaz de presumir de 500 millones de miembros de China Koo Gow (KUGOU). Esto demuestra la presencia de un sólido Sung Hoon que está liderando la ola coreana, una vez más. * De acuerdo con el Portal de Corea, debido a la conexión especial que tuvo con la cantante y actriz Song Ji Eun en el set de 'My Secret Romance', se especula que ambos podrían estar en una relación. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial *Instagram Galería Sung_Hoon.jpg Sung Hoon2.jpg Sung Hoon3.jpg Sung Hoon4.jpg Sung Hoon5.jpg Sung Hoon6.jpg Sung Hoon7.jpg Sung Hoon8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Programas de TV Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:KModelo